Freak Show
by HopeandStruggle
Summary: AU. Just a bunch of one shots. includes my OC Cel and Mona Lisa. No romance. :)


Chapter 1 Michelangelo

It's been weeks, maybe months since we fought the foot and Shredder when I lost my family. I'm not saying there dead so don't even think that! No I know they are alive I just know it but our home in now trashed. We were separated during the fight and I haven't been able to find them since. I've been wondering around New York for a while now and when it rains I usually take refuge in the sewers. Home sweet home right? And I thought being a mutant family living underground was hard boy was I ever wrong. Being a lone turtle scraping for food and living in a trash can is even harder. I have never felt so lonely before in my life. Sometimes I wonder what I'm even doing here. I wonder around the city for hours and hours but no matter how hard I try I just can't find them.

It's raining so hard I can't even find a man hole cover. I'm so wet and cold right now it's not even funny. I'm shivering from head to toe and I can't seem to find shelter anywhere. Tired and hungry I find a spot next to some garbage can and I did something I had been doing since the fight. I cried. I don't know how long I was there crying and I didn't care that is until I felt someone there watching me. I looked up and was startled to find a girl standing right in front of me. She was warring a gray hoodie that made her brown short hair cover her right eye and a strange curved line with a dot at each end under her left brown eye. She was also warring a blue skirt that reached her knees and gray boots. A smile escaped her lips as she looked at me. "Hey big guy what brings you all the way out here?" Well that was different; usually humans would run away screaming at the sight of us. Heck even April ran off screaming when she first saw us but this girl who is probably around my age is smiling at me. "Uh I'm uh not supposed to talk to stranger."

"Well why don't you tell me your name and I tell you mine then we won't be strangers anymore." I blinked at her finding that funny because it made sense to me. "All right I guess um my name is Michelangelo Hamato although I prefer to be called Mikey." I shook her hand "Well I guess for now you can call me Nekko." The word was familiar to me seeing as to that I was fluent in Japanese. "Why would you call yourself cat?" a look of mischief crossed her face one that I knew personally well. She pulled down her hoodie revealing cat like ears, gray with black stripes perched on top of her head. To say I was shocked was an understatement I was ecstatic. She was in a way just like me though a little different. She wasn't fully human but not fully mutant. "Wow." She smiled again and helped me to my feet. "So Michelangelo you got any where to be?"

"No actually why?"

"How would you like to join my circus?" A circus! I always wanted to join a circus! But I can't leave as cool as this would be I can't just stop looking for my family. Before I could open my mouth she spoke. "You don't have to if you don't want to. All I'm saying is you would travel around with me and perform. You can come and go as you please and I'll even pay you." Admittedly this sounded like an amazing offer. If I can travel around maybe I could find my family and have food with a roof over my head. Looking at the girl I gave a smile. "So when can I start?" walking towards the front of the ally way she smirked, beckoning me to follow. "Welcome to the Freak Show kid."

Mona Lisa Chapter 2

I can't believe this happened to me. One moment I was a normal human girl and the next I'm some kind of freaky mutant lizard! I can't live like this. It's not right. I can't even go home because my mother would try to kill me before she would even know I'm her daughter. How did this happen you might ask? Well about two weeks ago I went out on my normal morning jog when some kind of green slime fell on me. I didn't think much about it until I saw what my face looked like in a puddle nearby not to mention people screaming about a monster didn't help. No matter where I went people ran away screaming. Even my closes friends went running for their lives. Seeing that I can't exactly go home I made a little "nest" up on one of New York's buildings. I'm pretty good at steeling food from people but I don't think that's going to last long. Right now I am currently on my roof top snuggled in the blankets I've stolen from unsuspecting homes. Today there's no sun and the clouds are bringing in cold winds. I don't know when or how but I knew I wasn't alone on that roof. There were two of them. The first being a giant turtle with a baggy white shirt that those cabin boys from old pirate movies ware and baggy tan shorts. His face was covered with orange swirls around his baby blue eyes. He actually looked kind of cute in a little kid sort of way. The other one was a girl in a gray hoodie. There didn't seem to be anything special about this girl other than some strange mark under her eye she looked normal to me. Giving a small smile she approached me with the turtle right behind her. "Hey. You live here?" a growl escaped my lips "What's it to you?" I could tell the turtle was a little nervous but the girl stood her ground. "Just thought maybe you would like to live somewhere ells, that's all."

"Why would I want to go anywhere with you freaks?" She smiled brightly at that "If we are freaks what does that make you?" Shoot can't really argue with that. "Look I don't have any money ok. Now beet it or I'll kick your sorry hid into next year." She girl gave a shrug. "Don't you hate it?" Well that was random I looked at her like she had just grown a second head. "What are you talking about?" she sat across from me. It was probably only a foot but to me it was too close for comfort. "This. All of this. YOU and THEM. Aren't you just tired of them being accepted in to this world while you are nothing but an outcast? While they live in company and comfort you're out here alone and struggling? Don't you want to be somewhere where you can belong?" who the heck is this girl a mind reader? "Who are you anyways?" she smiled scooted a little closer and stuck out her hand. "You my friend can just call me Nekko." Giving in I took her hand and shook it. "The names Mona. Mona Lisa."

"Well Mona would you like to join my circus?" A circus, is this chick for real? I mean well… it's not like I have anywhere ells to go. How bad can it be? Plus I have to admit it does sound like a cool idea. "Sure why not." She helped me up and began walking to the edge of the roof, the turtle following close behind. "Welcome to the Freak show kid."

Irma Langinstein Chapter 3

I'm so done with all of this. I hate it. I hate all of it. Why am I even alive? Its bad enough I get called a weirdo and a freak at school but to get beat up by my uncle every time he decides to go out and get drunk! I've just about had enough. I wish my best friend April was here to listen to me complain and stuff but I hardly ever see her any more. She always out with her "special friends" she doesn't have time for me anymore. I know that sound selfish and stuff but I can't help it. She is never there when I need her and I'm starting to think no one wants me around anymore. I'm running away. No one will miss me, I mean it's not like I'm that important right? I already have my entire life in my back pack; money, clothes, shoes, and my iPod. Sneaking out my window I climb down the fire escape.

It feels like I have been walking for hours when I feel someone grab me by my arm and in to an ally. Before I can scream for help a hand covers my mouth and turns me to see my attacker. I was my uncle and he looked pissed. "What the $&^% do you think you're doing?" Fear. Pure fear ran through my body. "You insolent brat. Who told you that you could leave my house?" I tried as best as I could to get away from him but his grip was to strong. Closing my eyes I waited for the blows to come. SMACK! My body tensed but something was wrong. I didn't hurt. I wasn't in any pain. Daring myself I opened my eyes only to find some girl in a gray hoodie in front of me and my uncle on the ground. "It's not nice to hit little girls you know." Two more figures stood on either side of me, shielding me from my uncle. "I-I'll get you for this you FREAKS!" my uncle ran as fast as he could till he was out of sight. Relief flooded to me and I just fell to the floor tears streaming down my face. "T-thank y-you." Somebody was holding me as I cried for a good 5 minutes. After that I was finally able to control myself and get a good look at who had just rescued me. If I could I would have fainted right then and there. There was the girl of cores and two more behind her. A giant turtle with a baggy white shirt that those cabin boys from old pirate movies ware and baggy tan shorts. His face was covered with orange swirls around his eyes and a lizard girl with light brown hair in a pony tail and pink paint in the shape of a butterfly around her eyes. She was dressed like an acrobat. I wanted to run but I couldn't. "Are you alright?" turning my head it was the girl in the gray hoodie. Shakily I nodded. "Good. My names Nekko by the way. What's yours?"

"I-Irma… Irma Langinstein."

"Well it was nice meeting you Irma. Have a nice day." She stood up and the group began to leave just as I opened my big mouth. "Who are you people?" the turtle gave a smile "We are a circus!" circus? I hadn't heard anything about a circus in town. Before I could stop myself I asked. "Can I join?" the girl in the hoodie gave a knowing smile at me and walked back to where I was still sitting. She gave me her hand and helped me stand up. "Welcome to the freak show kid."

Karai Oroku Chapter 4

My father is probably the biggest imbecile in the entire universe. I would have challenged him in a fight to the death if he hadn't disowned me for not killing the turtles. It had been close to a year since out battle with those freaks. My father the Shredder had finally had enough and blamed it all on me. Now I personally could care less about those turtles and their rat for a father but my father always had some kind of vendetta with them. Now I'm being hunted like some kind of fugitive by the foot clan. I was running across the roofs when I saw one of the turtles. It was the orange one Michelangelo but he was not with his brothers. He was with three girls, one in a blue skirt and a gray hoodie the other was some lizard mutant dressed like an acrobat and the last one was a small girl with black hair and purple stripes and pink glasses. She was dressed up like a belly dancer. The turtle was also dressed differently he had orange paint where his mask once was and wore a cabin boy attar. They all seemed to be standing there waiting for something. I jumped down on a garbage can and startled them. The girl with the hoodie walked up to me and gave a smile. "Hi there stranger what bring you here?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing. It's not every day I see an old enemy and some strange girls hanging at the back of some super market. Care to explain?" The lizard girl took a step forward. "We don't have to explain a thing to you."

"Ha that's cute. Why don't you go play somewhere ells while the grown up talk." A deep growl escaped from the lizard girl. She probably would have killed me if the little girl hadn't stopped her. "You should learn to play nice with others Miss Karai." My head shot in the direction where that girl in the hoodie was. "How do you know my name? Who are you?" she smirked and pointed to where the turtle was. "I have connections. As for who I am you may call me Nekko." Thinking back I remembered how they all looked like they were waiting for someone and realization dawned on me. "What do you want anyways?" the girls only gave a shrug. "Would you like to join my circus?"

"Why on earth would I want to join your circus? Give me one good reason why should I?" honestly I wasn't expecting the turtle to answer. "Because you don't have anywhere ells to go." I was silent. What could I say to that? I honestly didn't have anywhere to go. It's not like I have family outside of the foot clan and I don't exactly have friends plus now that I think about it would be a good way to hide from my father. I sighed this is not how I thought today was going to be. "Alright sure why not?" the hooded girl came up to me and extended her hand. "Welcome to the freak show kid."

Alopex Chapter 5

I travel on the out skirts of the city. After all if anyone was to see a mutant wolf it would most defiantly cause trouble. Hunting and building fire pits is all I've known since I betrayed the foot clan. Being out here I've had plenty of time to think about my life. Am I to continue living without a purpose? Spending everyday trying to survive? I hope not. There must be something for me out there. I hear a noise. It must be more hunters. I run off in the direction of the noise and find two girls walking in the woods. One has brown hair and cat ears on her head along with some strange mark on her eye and a tail. The other is dressed in some kind of ballerina costume that made her look like a black swan. The black swan looked in my direction and I knew who those gray eyes belonged to. Karai. "Come on out Alopex. We won't hurt you we just wish to talk." I came out from my hiding spot and approached the girls with caution. "So you are Alopex. It's nice to meet you I am called Nekko." I gave a nod and looked back to Karai. "Why are you here? If you think you can capture me and bring me back to the foot then I am more than ready to fight you." The former ninja gave a smirk. "No I am not here to take you back to the foot believe it or not. In fact I am no longer welcomed there myself. I only called you out because my boss wanted to meet you." My eyes drifted to the girl with the cat ears. "I have a proposition for you Alopex." Curiosity won and she had my attention. "You live out here by yourself just trying to survive and continue on with life correct?" again I nodded. "Then how would you feel about joining my circus?"

I blinked then blinked again. "No." Karai spoke next "And why not?" My eyes held her gaze. "Because I will not be paraded around like some kind of freak for the enjoyment of humans."

"If that's your definition of a circus then you must have had a sad childhood." The girl Nekko chuckled. "I don't care if you want to join or not. My circus is a place where whoever joins can leave as they please and come when they wish. I only thought I would ask and see if it interests you. Come on Karai. The others are waiting for us." Others? What others? I waited for them to leave before I advanced. They arrived at a small camp sight and were greeted by three figures; A small girl, a lizard and a turtle. After a few short moments others began to emerge from their tents. All were a mix of mutants and humans. They were small but they all seemed to have something I didn't. They all belonged. Somehow this small group found a home within each other. I felt jealous. I began to leave when I heard my name being called and looked down only to find that cat girl staring at me from my hiding spot. I emerged and approached the girl. She held her hand out with a smile and said. "Welcome to the freak show kid."

Cel Chapter 6

The story of how I became is not how most would expect. I use to be a normal girl. I went to school had friends and even a family that annoyed the snot out of me but I loved them anyways. Long story short I was kidnapped, experimented on, escaped and somehow ended up in New York. I had been here for days just walking around hiding in the shadows when I saw him. He was a giant turtle and I mean he was big. My first thought was to run before he could see me but something ells caught my attention. He was crying. He looked so lost and sad that I just couldn't leave. So I watched him until he got up and began walking around. I don't know why but for the next few days I watched him. He was always mumbling things like "I can't give up." And "I have to find them. I have to." I don't know who or what he was looking for and I probably never will but as the days came and went I found out more about this turtle. When he would talk to himself I would find myself having a one way conversation with him. In a strange way I found myself bonding with this guy and funny enough I thought of him as a friend.

The day turned sour fast and rain began to pour. I hid in a nearby building and watched as the turtle once again sat down and cried. The rain soon settled down but the turtle still cried. I don't know why I moved from my spot but I soon found myself hovering over the turtle. I felt like running again but my legs wouldn't move. I could see his body stiffen and slowly he looked up. A smile escaped my lips as I looked at him. "Hey big guy what brings you all the way out here?" I had to admit I was proud of myself for being so calm. He seemed a little nervous. "Uh I'm uh not supposed to talk to stranger." I all most busted a gut at that. He sounded like a little kid it was so cute. "Well why don't you tell me your name and I tell you mine then we won't be strangers anymore." I could see a smile creep up on his face. . "All right I guess um my name is Michelangelo Hamato although I prefer to be called Mikey." I shook his hand. I would have told him my real name but a thought struck me. "Well I guess for now you can call me Nekko." A look of familiarity came across his face. "Why would you call yourself cat?" I was impressed he knew what that word meant. Pulling down on my hoodie I reviled the aftermath of those experiments done to me. "Wow" was all he said. In a strange way he looked happy. I smiled glad to know I was accepted by him then helped him up. Hesitantly I began to ask him my question."So Michelangelo you got any where to be?"

"No actually why?"

"How would you like to join my circus?" his eyes grew wide at that and I quickly added "You don't have to if you don't want to. All I'm saying is you would travel around with me and perform. You can come and go as you please and I'll even pay you." He was silent for a moment and I thought he would say no when a bright smile spread across his face. "So when can I start?" I had never felt so nervous in my life before and slowly I made my way to the front of the ally way. Then looking back I said. "Welcome to the freak show kid."

That was the beginning for me. I honestly don't know where the idea of a Freak Show came from but the more I thought about it the more I loved the idea. This would be a different Freak Show not at all like those of the past where the freaks were kept in cages and miss treated. I meant what I said to Mikey back then about if he wanted to leave he could and that I would pay him. It was the same deal I did with everyone I would invite to my Freak Show.

The past had always made the word "freak" a bad thing. If you were a freak then you had no place in the world. You didn't belong and people grew a fear of the word "freak". Even now to this day thanks to the past people tried their best to be normal. If you were a "freak" then you were different, you were an outcast. When this idea of starting a Freak Show came in mind I had only wanted to start it because I wanted Mikey to not be sad anymore but as I found more people who were considered freaks I wanted to give them a chance to have something ells. Each and every one of them were like me. Different. What's wrong with being different? When did wanting to be you become a bad thing? I wanted to make a difference. I wanted to change that. With each and every person I invited into my Freak Show I showed them that being a freak was a good thing. That being a freak was what made them who they are.

So what about you? Do you feel different? Do people accept you or shun you? If so how about it? Would you like to join my circus?


End file.
